Stalker
by 123catdoglover
Summary: Bella sees patches of brown behind her. What is going on? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- As much as I write about these amazing characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. (Darn it!)

_**Sorry this is such a short chapter. This is what I could think of for this storys beginning. Please review! I am happy with positive or negative reviews. **_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The school bell rang for the end of the school day. I all but raced to my locker, eager to see Edward and Renesme. I shoved my stuff in, only keeping what homework I had, then walked lightly to the car. Edward was leaning on his Volvo, a slight smile on his face. I kissed him softly, and then slid into the front seat. As I was closing the door, I noticed a reddish- brown streak in the rearview mirror. Even though nobody at our school had that color hair, I didn't think at all about it. Edward drove home faster than usual, probably anxious to see Renesme like I was. He raced down the driveway, pushing the car's top speed. Renesme was on the porch reading. She jumped into my arms right away, quickly kissing my cheek. I swung her around and in the tree's was another patch of red brown. When I turned again, it wasn't there. Wondering if vampires can have vision problems, I followed my family into the house. Shoving it into a corner of my mind, I had an ordinary evening with my family. But in the morning before school, as I looked out my window, there it was. A patch of red brown. It looked like hair, long hair. As I watched, it disappeared back into the trees. What was going on? Something, of that I was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Hope you like this chapter. Please review, if you have the time!**_

Disclaimer- Twilight, the book and the movie belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella pov

Who did we know that had brown hair? Nobody I knew of. But in case I was just imagining things, I kept it to myself. That day at school, nothing happened. But as we pulled out of school I saw the streak again. Just as I noticed it Edward spoke

"Have you been noticing brown streaks following you around?"He asked.

"Yes" I replied "I saw some yesterday and one this morning. But I haven't seen one all day"

"I have. I saw one out the window in all my classes. It's like someone wants us to know it's there." Edward replied, obviously troubled. Then, as if he thought of something he floored the accelerator, going fast, even for him. "Renesme" was all he said. I immediately understood and leaned forward. We got home quickly and found Renesme all right. But that night we held a family meeting. We were worried, but we didn't want Renesme to know.

"Edward and I have been seeing streaks of brown everywhere in our lives" I started. "I've seen them outside here and at school"

"I have seen them at school" Edward finished "We are worried about Renesme"

"We don't know anybody that would be following you with brown hair" Esme said. "Do you think it is a big threat?"

"Let's not assume anything until we know more" Carlisle replied. "But do look out for these brown streaks." The next few days I continued to see them everywhere in my life. Then, after a week, they disappeared.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Rosalie pov

Bella and Edward continued to report brown streaks throughout the next week, but then stopped. That was the day I got a glimpse for myself. As I walked into my first class of the day, I saw the streak in the trees. And, just as Bella and Edward said, it disappeared as I looked at it. But it disappeared at vampire speed. Great. Just great. We have a vampire stalking us? Great, like I said. As I went through classes that day, I noticed them everywhere. And sometimes in the same class, they would disappear then reappear somewhere else. After my last class of the day, I walked quickly back to the car. I then set my books down and went to check where I had last seen the streak. I found footprints in the mud, and quickly called to Edward._ Hey, get everybody and come here, quickly._ I thought, knowing he would hear. 2 minutes later, they came around the side of the school and saw me.

"I found footprints" was all I said. Immediately they knew I meant the streaks.

"They look very small" remarked Edward. "Could we be dealing with a child?"

"Maybe a newborn that was prepared, like Bella" added Alice. "But who would have made a vampire?"

"I don't know. But we will have to tell Carlisle" I said.

" So you saw them today?" asked Emmett as we walked back to the car.

"Yes" I answered. "In every one of my classes. The weird thing was, that they sometimes reappeared in a different place"

"I want to know who is following us" Edward called back over his shoulder. "It is slightly freaking my out"

"Me too" added Jasper. "Hey edward, if we see the streaks, can we call you so we can see if you can here the thoughts?"

"That's a good idea!"said Edward. "So Rosalie, if you see them, tell me"

"Sure" I said. Hopefully this would work. Later that night, I saw a streak as I was watching TV. Immediately I called Edward's name, and everyone turned towards the windows. Esme gasped, and I knew she saw it to.

"Bella, are you shielding?"asked Edward. "Because I can't get a read on it. It's like there is a shield there, but it is not letting me into it's mind"

"No Edward" Bella replied. "I'm not shielding at all. I wonder if this vampire has the same talent that I do"

"I have never seen the same talent twice" said Carlisle. "I wonder who it is" As Carlisle finished talking the streak disappeared. We didn't hear anything though. Then we heard retreating footsteps, like a vampire was running through the woods. We all paused then rocketed out the door, eager for answers.


End file.
